


Oops

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: It's hetic at Grimmauld Place.





	Oops

"God damn it, Sirius!" 

Sirius cringed as Hermione cursed from the other room. They were hetically decorating Grimmauld Place before all of their friends came to celebrate in just two hours.

"Sirius!! Where's the angel to put on top of the tree!?"

Of it didn't help that Hermione was on her period.

He shuffled through the room, hanging up random stockings, tinsel and mistletoe. He tried to ignore Hermione's stream of curses the best he could. Sirius smiled as he looked down to see the angel decoration that Hermione was screaming about.

"Hey, Hermione I found-" He cried out, but cringed when he heard a loud crunch. He looked down to see that he had stepped on the decoration. "Oh shit," he murmered. "She's going to kill me."


End file.
